<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Hellmouth High Schools Don't Have Reunions by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155001">[podfic] Hellmouth High Schools Don't Have Reunions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Episode: s02e03 School Reunion, Gen, Humor, Podfic, originally posted in 2010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What if 'School Reunion' took place at Sunnydale High School?</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Hellmouth High Schools Don't Have Reunions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/90376">Hellmouth High Schools Don't Have Reunions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoragMacPherson/pseuds/MoragMacPherson">MoragMacPherson</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645445">Hellmouth High Schools Don't Have Reunions</a> by MoragMacPherson.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><strong>Coverartist: </strong> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://cybel.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://cybel.livejournal.com/"><b>cybel</b></a></span></p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Crossover, Humor, Action/Adventure, Episode: s02e03 School Reunion, originally posted in 2010</p><p><b>Length:</b> 01:47:16</p><p><b>Download Link:</b> You can download this podfic as a <a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hellmouth%20High%20Schools%20Don't%20Have%20Reunions.zip"><strong>zipped folder of mp3s right over here</strong></a> (thanks, <a href="http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://paraka.livejournal.com/"><b>paraka</b></a>, for hosting me).</p><p>OR you can download this podfic as a <a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/(DW_BtVS)%20_Hellmouth%20High%20Schools%20Don't%20Have%20Reunions_%20.m4b"><strong>podbook/m4b right over here</strong></a> (thanks, <a href="http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://paraka.livejournal.com/"><b>paraka</b></a>, for hosting me).</p><p>OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:</p><p>
  <a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hellmouth%20High%20Schools%20Don't%20Have%20Reunions/(DW_BtVS)%20_Hellmouth%20High%20Schools%20Don't%20Have%20Reunions%20(Doctor%20Who%20meets%20the%20Scoobies)_.mp3">Chapter 1 - Chapter 12 (00:59:04)</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hellmouth%20High%20Schools%20Don't%20Have%20Reunions/(DW_BtVS)%20_Hellmouth%20High%20Schools%20Don't%20Have%20Reunions%20(Doctor%20Who%20Meets%20The%20Scoobies)_%20part%202.mp3">Chapter 13 - Chapter 20 (00:48:12)</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>